The invention concerns to a food-processing industry and can be utilised in medicine and pharmacology, in particular for production of bread, confectionery and pasta, lactic foodstuffs, children""s foods, fruit waters and other drinks such as kvass and beer; and also for manufacturing of vitaminized and mineral complexes used for regulation of iodine exchange and for prevent of iodine-deficit.
The problem of iodine deficit is a global problem. The population of many countries have lack of iodine, that leads to diseases of thyroid gland, disturbance of a metabolism which are capable to proceed in oncological disease. Other side of an iodine deficit is low growth and mental dormancy.
There is known applying of salt iodinated alimentary for compensation of lack of iodine coming into an organism. The (NaCl) and inorganic compounds of potassium lodidum (KI) or potassium iodate (KIO3). 1. Monitoring Universal Salt lodization Programmes./ Published by PAMM/ICCIDD/MI, 1995. There are following disadvantages in applying of iodinated salt as modern researches have shown. The precise metering. At first it is connected to a high volatility of iodine. During storage and transporting of the product the content of iodine in it is considerably reduced. The nutritions of potassium iodidum are rather unstable to effect of light and dampness. The content of inorganic iodine in iodinated salt during three months is reduced on 50%. The potassium iodate is more stable. However it is unstable too at the presence of impurity of other inorganic salts, at presence of a moisture or temperature drop, at effect gentle acid or alcaline conditions. The instability of these compounds increases at stage of heat treatment of food, for example, during bread baking, which one is characterized by presence both acidic, and alcaline conditions in time of preparation and fermentation of the dough, and also is characterized by effect of high temperatures up to 220xc2x0 C. in furnace space. Secondly, as researches of world-wide organizations engaging a problem iodine-deficit have shown, the imperfection of present methods of mixing of salt with nutritions of iodine results that the contents of potassium iodidum (iodate) in salt varies from 0 up to 600 parts per one million, Conference on Providing Guarantee of Quality for Programs of Iodizing of Salt, October 1996. In Russia the iodinated salt with the iodine content of 40xc2x115 micro gram per 1 g of the product is applied. At diurnal consumption of salt reaching 10-15 g, 375-825 micro gram of iodine can reach a thyroid gland per day, that in 2.5-5.5 times exceeds its physiological norm. Such high concentrations of iodine in a thyroid gland can call rather undesirable results: disturbance of synthesizing of thyroid Hormonums in a thyroid gland, disturbance of a regulation of a metabolism, development of autoimmune thyroidites and other diseases of a thyroid gland. The data of foreign researches xe2x80x9cThe incidence of hyperthyroidism in Austria from 1987 to 1995 before and after increase in salt iodization in 1990xe2x80x9d, obtained on the basis of the analysis of representative sampling, indicate sharp increase of events of diseases of a thyroid gland as a result of applying nutritions of inorganic iodine of a heightened metering. The indicated disadvantage is conditioned by that the organism practically does not participate in regulation of receipt of iodine from inorganic compound into a thyroid gland, because iodine with a blood, passing a liver and gastrointestinal channel, goes into a thyroid gland and can lock up its function when its quantity is heightened. There are also other negative effects of applying of iodinated salt, for example, resulting to impairment of organoleptic properties of food: odor, taste; it is necessary to mark not manufacturability of its obtaining because the precision, expensive equipment for mixing of microquantity of iodine nutritions on macroquantities of salt is required.
The applying of dry starch-iodined complex for treatment of preventative measures of diseases caused by lack of iodine is known also Patent of RU N 2110265, IC AG1 K33/18, published May 10, 1998. Bull. No. 13. Starch-iodined complex, being the organic compound, softer and more natural effects, as the gastrointestinal channel participates in its processing. The applying of the given nutrition increases accuracy of a metering of iodine, going into organism, however it is also poor, because the ratio of distance in starchxe2x80x94carrier of iodine and amylopectin in it are various and depend on sorts, quality, time of collecting and place production of plants, of which starch was manufactured. Quantity of iodine in a known complex is determined by quantity of iodine proceeding at a complex, instead of quantity of iodine, which one can be connected by an amylose, therefore, composition contains iodine in the inorganicm form. Thus, the applying of starch-iodined complex does not allow to execute a precise metering, as well as in case of applying inorganic iodine, and also does not allow personal regulation of iodine exchange, that is conditioned by the process of release of iodine from starch in an organism. There is also such disadvantage that starch-iodine complex can be applied only in a dry form (capsule tablets) and is inapplicable as the alimentary component, as starts to be decomposed already at 40xc2x0 C.
The foodstuffs including iodine-containing the alimentary components are known, to such products it is possible to attribute bread, milk, oil Guide of Recipes and Technological Instructions for Preparation of Dietetic and Profilactic Sorts of Bread Products. GosNii of Breadbaking Industry, M. Pischeproduct, 1997. Inorganic compounds of iodine, laminaria, yeasty cultures which have been brought up on iodinated water are added into that products as the alimentary components.
Disadvantage of known products is that they have the obviously expressed test and odor, as contain inorganic compounds of iodine, which one have property to be decomposed on light with allocation of free iodine. It is known now that a marine cabbage also contains large reserve of inorganic compounds of iodine. The contents of inorganic iodine and organic iodine in marine cabbage strongly varies depending on a place, conditions, processing and transporting. All known products do not allow to execute personal regulation of iodine exchange of an organism, additionally iodine escapes form them during processing and storage.
The problem facing the authors was finding an agent, which one would allow not only to deliver to an organism missing iodine, but also to execute personal regulation of iodine exchanges. Thus the structure should a long time save stable properties, does not have taste and odor, to be technologic in manufacturing and good in applying.
The agent of regulation of iodine exchange or preventing iodine deficit including iodinated organic compound is proposed for the solution of a put problem. A distinctive feature of agent is that it contains iodinated proteins and/or its low molecular component, namely the polypeptide or peptide, in a which includes, at least, one of following amino acid: phenylalanine, tryptophan.